El sol al atardecer
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Post CACW. Los acuerdos han traído el secreto de una raza a la luz. El diezmado equipo de vengadores deberá encontrar la manera de lidiar con la noticia y sus propios problemas. Mientras tanto, Wanda Maximoff decae; en su desconcierto, la confusión misma encarnada en ese soldado será su salida de emergencia. WinterWitch & Romanogers.
1. Una sombra, una ficción

**Disclaimer:** Todo personaje reconocible pertenece a Marvel, Disney, Fox o Sony. No tengo otro objetivo con el presente escrito que el de agradar un poco a quien quiera leerlo.

* * *

 **–** **El sol al atardecer –**

. .

 _Yo sueño que estoy aquí_

 _Destas prisiones cargado,_

 _Y soñé que en otro estado_

 _Más lisonjero me vi._

 _¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

 _¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

 _Una sombra, una ficción,_

 _Y el mayor bien es pequeño;_

 _Que toda la vida es sueño,_

 _Y los sueños, sueños son._

 _(La vida es sueño — Pedro Calderón de la Barca)_

* * *

 ** _-_** Uno **_-_**

Sus ojos no soportaron la luz; lo siguiente fue aquél ruido, urgente y atronador. Wanda se removió, tirando de las sábanas para cubrirse el rostro, y apretó los parpados con fuerza como si de esa manera pudiera ahuyentar el desorden de ecos que la asediaba. Al hacerse un ovillo, un gimoteo en voz baja surgió desde el fondo de su incipiente estado de pánico. La habitación se hallaba en silencio, pero dentro de su cerebro el sonido era frenético. ¿Se encontraba en Nueva York o en Wakanda? Se esforzó, pero todo detalle se perdía en un sinfín de voces que gritaban y siseos que le erizaban la piel. Su mente volvía a estar turbia. Sus sienes latían bajo un dolor punzante, se sentía desorientada y débil.

Aquél sutil pero conocido terror oprimió su pecho. Intuía el día detrás de tela blanca de las sábanas pero quería regresar, dormir otra vez.

En sueños, su mente estaba bajo su control.

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que lograra reinstaurar algún orden. Empujó su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y respirando pesadamente cayó en la cuenta de que había vuelto a soñar con Pietro. La sonrisa que pretendía tensar sus facciones se desmoronó antes de lograrse. La imagen mental de su gemelo riendo de frente al cielo del atardecer fue nítida un instante más antes de perderla en un confuso mar de colores extraños. La rebuscó mientras se acomodaba a orilla de la cama, pero cuando se puso de pie, el sueño se había desvanecido totalmente.

Exhaló angustiada. La idea de estar perdiendo a Pietro dentro del avispero que era su cabeza acrecentó el malestar general de sus pensamientos y su cuerpo. Se estremeció antes de advertir las primeras lágrimas del día deslizándose en quietud por su rostro. Estaba olvidando a Pietro y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Tal vez es lo mejor —musitó, dando varios pasos titubeantes hacia el amplio ventanal.

La noche anterior había olvidado correr las gruesas cortinas luego de entrar desde la terraza, y ahora la fría luz de la mañana dominaba su habitación. Wanda se acercó un poco más y cuando el detector advirtió movimiento, la puerta de cristal se deslizó automáticamente.

Afuera, el viento corría cargado con los sonidos y el olor húmedo de la selva. Había llovido intensamente durante la madrugada. La ráfaga de aire agitó los largos cabellos rojizos y se coló debajo de su ropa para dormir. Se le erizó la piel, pero era una impresión agradable. Comenzaba a sentirse mejor a medida que el desorden tomaba algo de sentido, se reajustaba lentamente.

Cuando Sam tocó a su puerta, Wanda había tomado ya un baño y estaba casi lista para acompañar al hombre y los demás al desayuno antes de a la sesión rutinaria de entrenamiento.

* * *

—Este lugar no te está sentando bien, Wanda.

Clint la miró receloso. Había trascurrido varios meses desde la última vez que supo de él, y más de un año desde la fuga de prisión; finalmente el arquero había arribado un par de días atrás. Wanda se alegraba de tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

El ánimo usual del rubio se hizo patente cuando Wanda inquirió sobre lo que sucedía allá afuera. Surgían problemas aquí y allá, replicó, los resolvía conforme llegaban, pero claro, siempre brotaban nuevos, como de la nada. Su familia estaba a salvo, pocos sabían al respecto de cualquier manera. Se quedaría un tiempo, el rey T'Challa le había extendido la invitación. Por otro lado, había estado recolectando información interesante respecto a metahumanos en el último año. Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes allá afuera, en el mundo, había dicho.

—Me siento bien —replicó ella, suspendiendo la práctica telequinética para girar sobre sus talones. Distraída, dejó caer las flechas sobre el suelo. Varios metros adelante, en la diana, había un sólo tiro realizado con escaso éxito.

—Tus poderes —dijo Clint, apuntando con la cabeza en dirección al blanco— hablan fuerte y claro. —Wanda desvió la mirada mientras Clint preparaba su arco—. Al principio practicabas con objetos más pesados, ahora no puedes hacer levitar una flecha a voluntad. —Clint tensó la cuerda, callando el tiempo suficiente para respirar y dejar ir la flecha. Un tiro perfecto en el centro de la diana. El rubio volteó, la preocupación iba escrita en su rostro—. Detuviste un tren sin frenos, niña. ¿Qué sucede?

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé —admitió—. No sólo es la telequinesis. Mi telepatía tampoco está bien —Guardó silencio un momento, mirando atentamente al arquero. Quería decirle que las mañanas eran para su mente una montaña rusa. Escuchaba voces al despertar, no había silencio en su cabeza durante largos y tortuosos minutos. No lo exteriorizó, sin embargo. Apretó los labios antes de seguir—. ¿Crees que los experimentos de HYDRA estén… perdiendo efectividad? Clint, ¿crees que vuelva a ser normal? —Inquirió buscando los ojos del ex-agente.

En realidad, no sabía si la perspectiva de volver a ser la chica de antes le agradaba. Había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Ella, el mundo. Pietro estaba ausente. No quería ser normal en un mundo en el que Pietro ya no existía.

—Creo que deberías probar salir de aquí —replicó el rubio tras un momento—. Estar siempre encerrada en este "castillo" no te hará ningún bien de cualquier forma.

La evasión de Clint dejó la posibilidad abierta. Pero Wanda se equivocaba, los experimentos de HYDRA sobre ella no estaban perdiéndose hasta volverla humana otra vez.

Imposible, Wanda no había sido humana nunca.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Nuevo fic, pastelitos cx_

 _Esta vez, Wanda en "Vengadores desunidos" y "Dinastía de M" es la guía. Así que… esa es una alerta de "spoilers" (kinda, sorta) a los cómics y un disclaimer xv_

 _Y a diferencia de otros longfics, con este tengo una idea completamente clara de a dónde quiero llegar xv La prosa es simple, de igual manera. No quiero montarme un show con mis palabras salidas de los más oscuros lugares de un diccionario y mis frases sobretrabajadas, suficiente tengo con la trama x'v_

 _Pero, ¿qué esperar de la historia? Capítulos cortos, al menos al inicio. Drama bastante chapucero. Wanda bien emo durante los primeros capítulos, luego Wanda normal, luego Wanda más emo que nunca c: Como la ausencia de su gemelo manda. WinterWitch porque yolo. Menciones a Romanogers, porque, why the heck not? Que mis ideas Bucky/Wanda siempre vienen acompañadas de Steve/Nat, no tengo idea de por qué._

 _¿Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, más zapatazos gratuitos? Allá abajo está vuestro rectángulo mágico._


	2. Hay algo mal

**Un enorme agradecimiento a:** Scarltwinter, AGirlIntheGalaxy y LaEstrellaFugaz.

* * *

 _-_ Dos _-_

 _Hay algo mal en mí, además de la melancolía._

 _(Melancolía —Charles Bukowski)_

...

—¿Sueles bajar aquí a menudo?

Hacía frío en la estancia. El silencio, que de otro modo habría sido absoluto, cedía cada cuando ante el suave murmullo de pequeñas máquinas y el rumor amortiguado de la floresta detrás del cristal. Los ventanales permitían una vista panorámica de la selva. Era la época de mayor claridad. La niebla se disipaba durante el día y Wakanda quedaba expuesta en su abrupto relieve y el vivaz verdor que irradiaba bajo el sol de primavera.

Detrás del vidrio, Wakanda era diferente.

 _«El mundo está allá afuera, detrás de estos cristales, Wanda. Haz pasado prácticamente toda tu vida cautiva. Y las jaulas son jaulas así estén hechas del más transparente cristal. Perfectamente puedes ser parte de esto sin tener que condenarte a vivir atada a la pata de la mesa porque se te considera peligrosa»._

No fue fácil de admitir. Clint hablaba sobre lo imposible. Sobre ser libre y no tener miedo. Conceptos comunes para alguien como él. Wanda no concluía aún su luchaba contra lo segundo. Sin embargo, Clint no lo entendía: la libertad no se hizo para todos.

Ella pertenecía a ese lugar. Ella merecía el cordón que la ataba a la pata de la mesa tras lo ocurrido en Nigeria, más allá, la destrucción de Sokovia. Se le ocurrió de pronto que quizá ése fuera el motivo para bajar por primera vez luego de casi un año habitando en Wakanda.

Necesitaba algún consuelo. Saber que no era la única que no tenía escapatoria.

Sólo que aquello… fue más difícil. James Barnes no era como ella. Mientras lo contemplaba, cruzada de brazos y percibiendo un escozor en sus ojos, cayó en la cuenta: Barnes nunca tuvo elección. Y cuando la tuvo, eligió esto. Bucky no tenía miedo. En cambio ella, seguía luchando por dejar claro algo que no terminaba de concretar aún en su mente. Porque vaya que tenía miedo.

Al escuchar la voz de Steve, Wanda no giró.

—Es la primera vez —susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa.

Sus ojos verdes no abandonaron la capsula de cristal donde mantenían al soldado. Steve se acercó, cruzado de brazos y tensando los labios.

—Nada duele como verlo aquí —dijo en la misma voz baja con que hablara ella.

—Pero aquí está —replicó—. Todavía está aquí.

Parpadeó en un intento por retener las lágrimas. Si alguien le hubiera ofrecido la opción de congelar a su hermano hasta poder curar sus heridas, Wanda habría accedido sin dudarlo.

Pero Pietro ya no estaba, hacía un tiempo que no.

—¿Tu hermano?

Wanda le lanzó una mirada soslayada, tranquila ante los ojos de Steve que la inspeccionaban con preocupación.

—Tengo mis días buenos, hoy no es uno de ellos.

Steve le dedicó una débil sonrisa y asintió. Sus ojos volvieron a la capsula criogénica de su viejo amigo.

—Natasha te sugirió como solución a los problemas de Bucky. —La voz de él interrumpió el repentino silencio.

Wanda pestañeó, arrancada desde sus propias cavilaciones. Al comprender el sentido de las palabras de Steve, sus facciones se tensaron en un mohín de disculpa.

—¿Clint no te lo ha contado? Probablemente Sam también lo notó. —El semblante casi apenado de Steve le dejó saber que estaba enterado, Wanda le restó importancia alzando un hombro—. Clint dice que han aparecido nuevos _fenómenos_ —agregó con una tenue sonrisa al recordar la manera en que Barton bromeaba al respecto—, quizá entre ellos haya alguien que pueda ayudarlo. —Señaló al soldado con la mirada.

—Tal parece que los hay —Steve admitió—, no sé si pueda confiar en ellos como confío en ti. —Miró por última vez al castaño y la invitó a seguirlo con un ademán de su brazo—. Volviendo a tus poderes...

—No creo que mejoren —atajó ella de inmediato—. Pero viendo el lado bueno, quizá sea tiempo de encontrar una vida fuera de aquí.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Cómo podría ser útil sin ellos en este lugar? —Negó con la cabeza cuando el rubio hizo amago de objetar—. Es algo bueno, Steve, una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse. No volveré a hacerle daño a nadie.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Culparte, Wanda. Ya hemos hablado al respecto.

Wanda sonrió con sinceridad al entrar al ascensor. —Lo que digas, _padre_.

La risa melódica de Wanda se contagió a Steve. Las puertas transparentes del elevador se cerraron.

—¿Así que has hablado con Natasha? —Inquirió, tratando de conseguir otro tema de conversación.

—Ha estado trabajando en el mismo tema que Clint.

—Nuevos fenómenos.

Steve alzó ambas cejas, falsamente escandalizado. —Le prohibiré a Clint hablar contigo —replico de buen humor.

—Me parece un término divertido, no lo digo despectivamente. Clint tampoco. —Se defendió la menor, esbozando un semblante inocente—. ¿Así que… los acuerdos los obligaron a salir a la luz pública? Ojo de Halcón habló de decenas.

—Cientos —corrigió el rubio, apartando la vista un momento. El elevador se detuvo y ambos pudieron salir a un pasillo sin ventanas, iluminado por la misma luz fría del resto de las instalaciones—. Es… un verdadero enredo —confesó Steve con una extraña pausa que delató todo su cansancio.

Wanda se tomó un momento para contemplarlo con mayor atención. Costaba advertirlo, pero el agotamiento que insinuaba aquél silencio entre frases era patente una vez se lo observaba detenidamente. Wanda no necesitaba la telepatía, los ojos del Capitán eran su mayor delator.

—Llevo un tiempo aislada de todo, pero si puedo ser de ayuda en esto…

—De momento no hay mucho que podamos hacer. No necesitas más problemas por ahora.

Wanda prácticamente bufó, deteniéndose en la esquina del corredor que llegaba a su habitación.

—No he tenido problemas o nada en absoluto desde que llegué aquí.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —dijo Steve, dándole una mirada significativa—. Sam dice que por las mañanas estás… distraída.

—No son el mejor momento del día —justificó tratando de permanecer en calma ante el obvio eufemismo que Steve acababa de utilizar.

"Distraída" no era ni siquiera le inicio del patético espectáculo que debía ser por las mañanas pese a lo mucho que se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

—Aun así, no estás lista.

—No estoy hablando de salir para hacer explotar otro edificio y causar la división del equipo —apostilló ella con una nota alta de sarcasmo en su voz—. Solo quiero estar al tanto por algo más que esos noticieros mentirosos o lo que permites que Sam me cuente.

—No lo hago porque no confíe en ti, lo hago por protegerte.

—Cuando te llamé 'padre' era una broma, ¿sabes?

—Se lo debo a tu hermano. —Wanda exhaló un suspiro, rindiéndose—. Cuando estés mejor seré el primero en involucrarte en esto, lo prometo.

La joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. —¿Qué me estás ocultando, Rogers? —Preguntó de manera retórica.

—Te estoy…

—Protegiendo, sí. —Rodó los ojos, cansada. Lo observó detenidamente unos segundos más, considerando leer su mente. Desistió de inmediato, el sólo planteárselo hacía doler su cabeza—. Clint tiene razón, no puedo estar aquí encerrada para siempre.

—No lo estarás —contestó Steve mientras ella le daba la espalda para alejarse por un pasillo diferente.

* * *

—Han comenzado a ensamblarse en fábricas al sur del país. Comenzarán a distribuirse de forma masiva en unas semanas.

Natasha apretó los parpados, suprimiendo un suspiro que mezclaba cansancio e incredulidad. En cambio, abrió los ojos y tensó los labios, colocando uno de esos rizos oscuros detrás de su oreja.

—¿Cuántos países ahora? —Lanzó la pregunta de manera repentina, ganándose de nueva cuenta la atención del castaño.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, en un ademán distraído.

—Al menos la mitad de lo que firmaron los Acuerdos de Sokovia —informó serio, reclinándose sobre su silla. Natasha lo miró juguetear con los botones del saco de su traje de alta costura—. Y contando —agregó—, a medida que la noticia se toma en serio. Después de lo que ocurrió en Chicago…

La espía tenía un informe bastante completo de lo ocurrido en Chicago hacía un par de meses. La primera ciudad del país en utilizar uno de aquellos robots para detectar lo que seguía catalogándose simplemente como "el nuevo gen".

Una mala decisión del gobierno presionado por múltiples sectores que a su vez había causado pánico entre la población. La situación en su totalidad no había hecho sino empeorar desde entonces.

—¿Puedes hacer algo con los medios de comunicación?

Tony volvió al rostro de la mujer anteriormente pelirroja. Se le veía agotado y entristecido. Culpable. Aquél era el adjetivo exacto para describir su estado de ánimo durante los últimos meses.

—Puedo convencer a algunos conocidos de manejar la información de otra manera —admitió, enderezándose sobre la silla y comenzando a jugar con un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio—. Sobornar a unos y amenazar a otros.

—Hazlo—exhortó Natasha, revisando su reloj de pulsera. Giró sobre sus talones para ir por el sobretodo rojo.

—¿Qué tal las cosas en Wakanda? —Tony inquirió, su voz denotó que de alguna manera temía escuchar la respuesta.

—Bien —replicó, dándose un momento para elevar la vista y dedicarle una tenue sonrisa al millonario—. No te preocupes por ellos.

—Wanda…

—No.

—Es mejor así, ¿no?

—Hasta no saber exactamente lo que planean Trask y el resto, sí.

Tony dibujó una mueca amarga en sus labios.

—Si Fury no lo hubiera ocultado…

—Si él y el resto no lo hubieran hecho, esto sólo se habría adelantado —reconvino ella, terminando de abotonar su gabardina—. El mundo nunca iba a estar listo para aceptarlo. En todo caso, si quieres un culpable, enfócate en Trask —concluyó para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Hey, Romanoff —llamó él antes de que la mujer saliera—. Te va bien el negro.

Natasha simplemente parpadeó al alzar un hombro con elegancia.

—Tal vez me quede con el cabello cuando esto acabe —replicó de mejor ánimo.

—¿Esto acabará?

—Tiene que acabar —dijo con tranquila confianza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El continuo _clic-clic_ de sus tacones sobre el piso fue lo último que Tony escuchó de Natasha aquél día.

* * *

 **N/A:** "Trask" sí, es ESE Trask c; Pensé utilizar a William Stryker pero luego me vi X-Men Evolution y cambié de opinión c:

La trama tardará en llegar al momento cumbre, como ya he dicho, inspirado (aunque ciertamente MUY adaptado al MCU) en "Vengadores Desunidos" primero y "Dinastía de M" después.

El rectángulo mágico de allá abajo se prostituye por una tarifa razonable (gratis, venga).

* * *

 **Scarletwinter:** Hasta tu nick es bello, querida c; Oh dios, me pensaré seriamente lo de Wattpad, gracias mil por la sugerencia cx Por lo demás, espero que siga pareciéndote interesante conforme avance c':


	3. Mantenerse vivo

**Gracias, pastelines:** AGirlIntheGalaxy, Cindy 04, ScarltWinter, Ellistriel, Guest, MESPX13, y pettxmon.

* * *

\- Tres -

 _Lo importante no es mantenerse vivo sino mantenerse humano._

— _George Orwell_

...

Apenas podía distinguir las formas de la calle, avanzando a través prácticamente a ciegas. En el fondo de su mente se activó una súplica: que nada les permitiera quedar atrapados en un callejón. La nieve acumulada en el suelo ahogaba el sonido de sus pisadas y el resuello de su respiración se perdía entre las potentes corrientes de aire que habían estado soplando desde muy temprano. Las mejillas le ardían bajo el azote de la ventisca contra la cual corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Huía.

Ahora, siempre huía.

Varios meses atrás, un hombre se había parado frente a un montón de estúpidos en trajes caros, en algo que se mal llamaba a sí mismo "congreso". El idiota había hecho lo suyo. Ahora, a ella no le quedaba más que huir.

—¡Lorna! —exclamó una voz masculina unos metros delante de ella.

El pecho le ardía lo mismo que los muslos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo? Los reflectores del vehículo de la MRD, cortando entre los remolinos que generaba la intensa nevada, le anunciaron que no lo suficiente.

Ya nunca sería suficiente.

—Lorna, venga, te estás quedando atrás —apremió la misma voz.

Había estado corriendo desde hacía demasiado tiempo, el cuerpo a duras penas le respondía. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía que se ahogaba dentro del abrigo. Las rodillas le fallaron finalmente, su grito de sorpresa al caer lo sofocó un corrientazo de ese aire helado.

Habían corrido por tanto tiempo.

Estaba cansada. Apoyándose sobre las manos envueltas en gruesos guantes de lana, Lorna sacudió la cabeza. No quería rendirse pero... tampoco podía continuar así.

—¡Lorna! —exclamó la voz masculina, ahora con una nota de preocupación.

—No puedo, Remy —se disculpó con un sollozo, sin levantar la vista de la nieve—. No puedo, ya no.

—Creo que por ahora, puedo por los dos, _petite_.

La voz de su compañero le pareció menos urgente y más dulce. Lorna sintió como un par de brazos la sostenían firmemente por la cintura para alzarla del suelo.

Y seguirían huyendo.

Algunos idiotas en trajes caros habían decidido lo que era mejor. Ahora, quedaba escapar porque defenderse era impensable.

Sin embargo, ¿por cuánto tiempo podría seguir siendo impensable dejar de huir para atacar de vuelta? La Hermandad lo estaba haciendo, ¿por qué no ellos?

* * *

Una sonrisa acre tiró de la comisura de sus labios. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se recargaba a medias sobre el muro detrás del sillón de cuatro plazas. La pantalla al frente de la estancia emitía el noticiero vespertino de la cadena Fox. Clint sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa retorciéndose otro tanto hasta terminar de formar una abierta mueca de disgusto.

«Continúan los disturbios al norte del estado de Nueva York. Extremistas... »

« _Un grupo de metahumanos inconformes con los acuerdos firmados…_ »

« _Se esperan más ataques.»_

Asqueado, Clint buscó el mando y apagó la pantalla. Luego, se dejó caer sobre el sofá más cercano, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y frotándose el rostro con ambas manos un momento.

" _Metahumanos inconformes."_

Clint gruñó. Se llamaban mutantes. En primer maldito lugar, esos "extremistas" eran mutantes, pensó con rabia. Y no eran un grupo de "inconformes" que habían brotado porque sí; eran en su mayoría, excluyendo a la Hermandad, por supuesto, personas que hasta hacía poco habían llevado vidas normales, gente asustada, acorralada por el creciente sentimiento de odio y miedo que el mundo comenzaba a profesar contra ellos.

Natasha había dicho que Tony buscaría la manera de ayudar con el manejo de la información en los medios de comunicación. Eso, al parecer, no incluía a la misma vieja y podrida cadenada televisiva aquella.

De pronto, ya reclinado sobre el respaldo y venciendo la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que se frotaba suavemente los ojos, surgió un pensamiento en la mente del arquero: no solo Wanda, recluida en aquél lugar, miraba esos noticieros plagados de mentiras. Cientos de miles de personas estaban siendo diariamente mal informadas respecto a la situación mutante. Venga, que el mundo ni siquiera los conocía por tal nombre. Para la mayor parte de la población no eran sino un montón de vándalos, fenómenos que no deseaban dimitir una supremacía que daban por hecho.

Clint exhaló un suspiro, dejando caer los brazos.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo el mundo?

* * *

La información de Tony había sido correcta.

Natasha se deshizo de la cazadora gris en un contenedor de basura fuera de la fábrica. Botó también la peluca rubia y las gafas cuadradas, se quedó con las zapatillas deportivas, eran cómodas y tendría que caminar bastante antes de volver a ver los tejados del pueblo más cercano.

Hacía un tiempo agradable para la estación, podría cubrirse del sol bajo las amplias copas de los árboles a los costados de la carretera y su mayor preocupación sería no topar con nadie más durante el trayecto. Natasha comenzó su regreso a la habitación de hotel que había alquilado por algunas noches mientras realizaba sus investigaciones. Ahora sabía que la información de Tony era cierta. Los centinelas se estaban fabricando en masa, con motivos de exportación en algunos casos.

Hizo una nota mental, su próxima llamada sería a Wakanda. Steve y el resto no podían seguir actuando bajo la mesa. Era tiempo de volver.

* * *

—Yo puedo ayudarlo —musitó Wanda, provocando que Steve girara ligeramente. Ostentaba aquella expresión de serena tristeza que siempre le acometía cuando bajaba a mirar al soldado en su capsula criogénica.

Steve compuso lentamente un gesto de extrañeza. Ella se limitó a alzar un hombro y aproximarse unos pasos más.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes cómoda —replicó finalmente, en calma.

Wanda apartó sus ojos del Capitán América para ir a posarlos sobre James Barnes. Su mano izquierda se posó sobre el cristal.

—No prometo mucho. Yo… Es más, no prometo nada. —Wanda no quitó su vista de la capsula.

Un par de semanas habían transcurrido desde su primera visita al soldado, desde entonces, había bajado cada día, cuando la luz de la tarde estaba por declinar completamente detrás de la cadena de montañas al oeste. Le gustaba aquél momento de tranquilidad. La última luz del día, la apacibilidad del ocaso. Ellos dos eran un poco como eso. Y la idea, en lugar de enervarla como cabría suponerse, le brindaba un atisbo de paz. Un último refugio de cordura. En cierta forma, Wanda se había vuelto adicta a esas visitas. Conciliar el sueño era más fácil y despertar menos tortuoso.

Se sentía mal, desde luego. Estaba usando a Bucky Barnes para darse un poco de estabilidad. Se estaba escudando bajo algo tan vil como el pensamiento de que si ella estaba mal, si sufría y todo parecía horrible, bueno, siempre podía estar peor.

Algo de eso, y algo de verdadera identificación. Porque tarde o temprano, si los sueños que venían a ella de cuando en cuando tenían algo de verdad, Steve tendría que hacer lo mismo con ella. Ponerla a descansar en un bonito y ultramoderno tubo de cristal en la planta baja de una fortaleza dentro de la cual no pudiera volver a causar daño.

Wanda casi sentía deseos de eso. Reposar por fin.

Wanda cada vez comprendía mejor a Bucky.

«Y no necesité de la telepatía.»

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —Preguntó Rogers, intercalando sus miradas entre ella y su viejo amigo.

Wanda sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Sólo… quiero hacerlo.

No mentía. Porque en realidad, en su fuero interno, estaba cada vez más convencida de que aquél estado de hibernación era lo ideal para personas como ellos, personas sin control sobre sí mismos. Y dios, ¿por qué alguien querría volver de ese idílico estasis para volver a un mundo que le temía?

«Porque nunca perdemos la esperanza, Wanda.»

La voz de su madre le habló dentro de su cabeza, o el recuerdo de la voz de su madre, al menos. Su madre, siempre llena de alegría, siempre dispuesta, positiva, voluntariosa. ¿Por qué no podía parecerse un poco más a su propia madre? ¿De dónde había adquirido ella tal inestabilidad? Django tampoco fue de aquella manera, jamás. Hombre equilibrado, sereno. Pietro y ella habían crecido para convertirse en personas casi completamente diferentes a sus padres.

Qué pena. Ahora su madre debía recordarle, aún después de muerta, que un poco de esperanza no le venía mal a nadie.

Una oportunidad.

Una… posibilidad.

«Posibilidades, Wanda.»

Era el turno de la voz de su gemelo.

Oh, Pietro. Cuánto extrañaba a Pietro.

—Sólo... Tal vez podría ser capaz de darle una oportunidad de volver.

Porque no podía hacer nada por Pietro, él no regresaría nunca. Pero si podía ayudar a Bucky, ¿por qué no?

La esperanza es, tristemente, lo que muere al último, caviló Wanda.

* * *

 **N/A:** La primera escena sobre persecución mutante pensaba añadirla dentro de tres capítulos más, pero mejor ir bosquejando la situación de los homo superior, o eso creo yo xv

*MRD: Mutant Response Division.

Ya saben, mi rectángulo mágico está abierto a comentarios de cualquier tipo c:

* * *

 **ScarletWinter:** Venga, que cuando tu nick es uno de los nombres de mi OTP, obvio que va a ser guapo y todo c; Me emociona que te emocione lo que viene, a mí también me emociona (?

 **Guest:** No puedo evitar castigarme un poco con lo del ritmo, pero bueno, tampoco hay mucho que le puedo hacer (?). Oh, soy feliz de saber que tengo una lectora fiel cx


End file.
